Talk:Darius/@comment-24874738-20150303075730
How about a kit rework? In "future contenent" it's said they'll rework him (maybe). I thought about a rework which should give him more difficulty to play, but more streghts aswell if well played. How to make Darius Less no-brain required Base stats Base mana reduced to 250 from 263. Mana per level increased to 40 from 37.5 Base MS increased to 350 from 340 Kit Passive - Shredding Blows: Every attack reduces the targets armor by 2% per hit, max 5 hits. The armor shred increase at level 6/11/16 by 1% capping at 5% per hit. The armor shred does not affect structures and has half effect on minions (full effect on monsters). This passive does stack with The Black Cleaver one. (The icon should be and the icon of a Warden’s Mail with Darius’s Cleaver sticked into it and some blood coming out.) The shred last 5 seconds, every attack or skill from Darius against champions will refresh the duration, at 5 stacks the enemy is also revealed for the duration of the stacks. Darius Ultimate will consume these stacks to deal increased damage. Q - Cost increased and rescaled, from 40 at all ranks to 35/40/45/50/55 mana. The increased damage area is slightly reduced, from 55 to 40 units, but the total AoE is increased to 450 from 425. Now applies a stack of Shredding Blows and a stack of Hemorhage only if the enemy is hit in the increased damage area. The increased damage will have the visual effect of critical strike (as for Karthus’s Lay Waste) W - Now applies also a stack of Shredding Blows. Slow rescaled to 10/20/30/40/50 %. Mana cost increased and rescaled from 30/35/40/45/50 to 25/35/45/55/65. Now increases Darius’s auto attack range by 50. Damage rescaled to 140/155/170/185/200% of Darius AD. The CD reduction is still based on the stacks of Hemorrhage. E - Passive (Hemorrhage): every autoattack or Q applies a stacking DoT (max stacks 5) which deals 5/10/15/20/25 (+ 20% bonus AD) physical damage over 4 seconds. This Dot triggers lifesteal against champions, large and epic monsters. No longer gives increased MS per champion bleeding, but an attack after the 5th stack will increase the damage (for the remainig duration) to 50/100/150/200/250 (+30% bonus AD). E - Active (Apprehend): pulls all enemies (no longer pulls monsters) in a short radius (range is the same) to Darius (still interrupts channels). If Darius pulls a champion, 1 stack of Shredding blows and 1 stack of Hemorrhage is applied to all pulled enemies. Cost increased from 45 to 50 mana. Cooldown changed to 18 at all ranks. R - Cost increased to 100/125/150 from 100 at all ranks. Now restores 5% of maximum mana if it successfully kills the target. This stacks for every champion killed afterwards (10% the second champ, 15% the third, 20% the fourth, 25% the fifth) before the R goes in cooldown. Time to use R again rescaled to 15/20/25 from 20 at all ranks. Now it consumes all stacks of Hemorrhage and Shredding blows to deal 50/100/150 % increased damage (every stack is worth 5/10/15 % increased damage). Base damage rescaled to 140/240/340 from 160/250/340. Comments: The first aim of this kit rework is reducing Darius Hemorrhage damage, so it becomes Physical damage and it needs to be refreshed quicker. The second is reducing Darius early game bullying power, but increasing his late game capabilities and teamfight utility, rather than being a tank with a 800 (or more) true damage ultimate. The third is making Darius kit less no-brain required, Darius now has more strengths if used properly, but falls quickly if poorly used. Having the armor penetration part of E moved to his passive will change the order to Max skills, thus changing the “type” of Darius strategies: the Harraser one will max Q and E over W, while the Dueling one will max W and E over Q. Players should now keep an eye to their mana pools, the increase in mana costs will punish those who Cast Q repeatedly, leaving them open if they keep playing over aggressively. On the other hand I wanted to increase R damage output in endgame, since its so easy to counter Darius ultimate with and HP item, so I decided to increase it in endgame, while decreasing it in early and mid game. The mana Gain from ultimate is to don’t make Darius stop by trivial things as mana during his rampaging ultimate, the increasing mana gain will leave Darius with more mana during Teamfights, so he will be able to damage and harass more without fearing to end up with no “fuel”. In team fight new Darius will be able to greatly reduce the armor of objectives, making it easier for adc and team to kill them or lessening enough their HP for Darius to ult being sure to kill. Darius weaknesses will remain the same, but with the increase in MS he won't need to always attack someone to obtain MS. He is still a Wannabe Tank with an initiate, but Darius is WP after someone else initiate, then he deals damage and increase the damage of adc (o ad jungle too). He sinergises with strong initiators (Xin, J4, Vi, Kalista). He remains an AD caster, but now it's role is clearer, due to his new innate sustain he may even jungle.